


Noise of Reality

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, This is trash, borgias au, but it sounds nice, its not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were flawed, sinners, those of guilty mind, but neither seemed to care. Al held enough sway, Tolys was a Jew by birth, and surely those were excuse enough? Surely, those facts would allow them to rest in the dark of night, as they kneeled to pray for protection through the night.The Borgias AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> so basically my friend is trash, she made me trash, and we like putting characters together.
> 
> I headcanon my Lithuania as Jewish, so that stuck in this AU, but Al is Catholic, and actually a member of the Pope's family in this AU lmao
> 
> They're dirty sinners.

“Ah,” 

It’s a quiet sound, barely heard over the bustle of the world, even this close to a yard of the dead. 

“Mm,”

It’s soft, his voice. Meant only for one to hear, meant for one to understand, and even then it seems as if it’s hesitating, as if it’s not sure if it wants to be heard. 

It’s owner is not soft; between the alcove’s stone wall and the wiry, muscled frame the sounds originate from, it’s almost surprising to Al how such a shell could produce such beautiful sounds.

“Ha—“A mutual sound, one of a diver returning to the surface, the need for air as human as the need to explore, and they lull a moment, hands fumbling and eyes meeting. Al lifts a hand, pushes a strand of hair away, and Tolys knots his fingers between Al’s even harder and suddenly it’s as if they’ve remembered something urgent.

They surge forwards, eyes sliding shut and foreheads crashing, knowing this is sin. Knowing how easily it could be discovered, and it almost seems like that urges them on even more, and neither remember quite how but soon enough it seemed that their hands couldn’t grasp quite right.

Their moans were muffled, and their hips moved quickly, and oh this was such a sin but was it truly that bad if they both felt so well of it?

Yet, that was how the devil caught them, was it not? Appealing to earthly senses, appealing to the greed the human race had developed and it was as if Lucifer were speaking through their minds.

Through their bodies. 

Their heads.

Their blood.

They were flawed, sinners, those of guilty mind, but neither seemed to care. Al held enough sway, Tolys was a Jew by birth, and surely those were excuse enough? Surely, those facts would allow them to rest in the dark of night, as they kneeled to pray for protection through the night.  
Surely, that would make it easier when they were burning.

“Where would you take me?”

The question was rushed, breathless, a gap between moans that brushed Al’s ear and gave him reason to slow the grind, as close as he felt.

“Everywhere.” 

The answer was sincere, a low tone and Tolys shivered at it, a soft moan escaping as he pressed down, the friction between the two too delicious to slow as the other thought was good. He tightened his thighs, and lightly dug nails into the scalp, nipping at the earlobe as he spoke again.

“You seem sure of that—oh!”

The stutter of hips was enough, the stutter of rhythm and pace and Al was digging his teeth into Tolys’ collarbone, a hand fisting by his head, stone long warmed by them. A muffled groan, and a few twitches at the swift, stuttering thrusts against sensitive regions as Tolys got his fill as well.

A brief moment, it felt to them, their delicious sin, before they were pulling away. 

They wobbled, and laughed breathlessly, and it seemed that the ghosts of their touches lingered, even as they parted ways for the day.

 

Later, as they each prepared for sleep, Al allowed himself a visit with the moon.

“I am sure of that, you know.”

His voice was low, and warm, and even in the dim light the candle cast in the room, Tolys could see he was smirking.

“Of what are you sure of, if I dare?”  


Tolys’ voice was soft, wavering.  


Delicate.  


Even as he rose from the cramped writing table, he seemed to hold himself sure, because truly this could be no more than a game. 

They wouldn’t risk such a sin here.

“Of taking you everywhere.” Al answered, eyes following the slim figure as Tolys moved about the small room, cleaning what he had been doing and turning to face him. “If I could, love, I’d take you in front of our God Himself.”

And with that, he slipped out again, off to rest and to pray, while Tolys was left to consider just how integral this indulgent sin had become to him. 

Perhaps, in his dreams, such a thing could be possible. Surely, there could be no anger from their Lord if he were to understand the nature of his creation.

Tolys sighed, and knelt, griping his crucifix just a bit too tightly, his words whispered just that level above habitual.

Perhaps in a dream he wouldn’t be so scared of his reality.


End file.
